


Aaron Hotchner Would Just Like To Work On A Case.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: yes i'm back on my criminal minds bullshit [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner Is Exhausted, Aaron Hotchner has Thoughts, Aaron Hotchner is bisexual, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Biphobia, Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Bisexuality, Crack Treated Seriously, Exhaustion, Fluff, Friendship, Hair-pulling, I Love Aaron Hotchner, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Teenage Rebellion, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Reid and Morgan are Inappropriate, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: you know that vine that is 'can I get a waffle? Can I please get a waffle?' - I wrote that but it's Hotch thinking 'can we do the case? can we please do the case?' because of Morgan and Reid, thank you.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & The BAU Team, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: yes i'm back on my criminal minds bullshit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599058
Comments: 6
Kudos: 299





	Aaron Hotchner Would Just Like To Work On A Case.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [androgynousmikewheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/gifts).



> I had originally just been planning to write this fic from Morgan or Reid's perspective but I thought of it from Hotch's and I really liked it so I decided to write it from that perspective and we have this! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Aaron Hotchner would consider himself a tolerant person. 

In fact, he almost prides himself on the fact of how composed he can remain in the face of a lot but the 'almost' slips in when he remembers that it stems from his father's leather belt hitting the base of his spine or that it comes from his mother's negligent widow's face, the face of someone who has lost the hope to be in love with her husband and everything else that has ever drowned him, whether it be his father or Sean's temper that mimics their father. 

He had tried out being intolerant to the things he went through like a new coat. In his teenage years, despite how he is not proud of it at all, he had dyed his hair darker than usual and when he was sent to a boarding school from his father when he had caught him kissing one of the neighborhood boys, he had made it a purpose to not only kiss the other boys but blow or fuck any of them who were willing - and in an all-boys boarding school full of hormones and teenagers, it was quite a list. A list long enough that Haley had not flinched at when he first mentioned it but would sometimes slide into their arguments when they used to get bad. Truth be told, he had an appointment to get the words 'little bitch' tattooed on the inside of his lip as a mimicry of the cruel names his father had thrown at him as he slammed bruises into his pale skin but Sean had talked him out of it, reminding him that this is not intolerant - this is being phased. 

He hadn't gotten the tattoo. 

He let his hair go natural. 

He had kissed men, after Haley and himself had officially stopped working. 

He considers himself tolerant now, a practiced tolerance that has made his stoic lips curl on days but he - he is too tired for this. 

The case is being presented, himself standing as a towering suited figure while Garcia's sparkly cupcake outfit is at an utter contrast but it doesn't anger or upset him - if anything, it makes that flush of appreciation he feels around her even darker. 

No one seems to have told Morgan and Reid that they are no longer in bed. 

See, he will not outright call them on it - Reid is too meek, still a bit uncomfortable to be caught on by them and he owes the smart boy too much to properly call him out on _what? Being in love?_ as well as he knows that it had taken them quite a while to just do this, to get together, so booking an HR meeting with them would just be overkill but this does not qualify this sort of behavior. 

He's in the middle of reading off the information about the second victim when Morgan, who had been pouring coffee across the room from his usual seat, had ducked back to his seat but with a smirk, his behaviour became lewd. Morgan, coffee balanced in one hand, slide his hand beneath the dark roots of the young doctor's hair before _pulling._

The pull had not been a harsh one, not one with the intention to harm him, of course but it had been enough to pull his chair back and jerk Reid's whole scrawny frame back, head falling into the darker agent's broad palm as his mouth fell open and his wide brown eyes even wider than usual.

Morgan's eyes scan the room, who's attention is at once on the two of them and his lips curl into a smirk before he tucks down to whisper directly into the youngest's ear, "I like the haircut, by the way." 

Reid gulps, cheeks flushing a pink and with an almost fear, his eyes dart to Hotch but seeing the raised eyebrows he knows he sports, drop back down to his lap. Aaron does not need to be a profiler to guess what Reid is looking at. 

Dave's laugh is warm but snaps them all out of it, "I thought I was the only one who noticed you got it cut!" 

The girls join him. 

Morgan lets go of his grip. 

Reid's cheeks flush but he's smiling slightly as he shifts. 

Morgan sits down finally. 

Maybe Dave had been right when he said that they see each other too often. 

Maybe he should be making an HR appointment. 

[ he doesn't. ] 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Aaron Hotchner and it shows.  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
